


A Good Scrubbing

by BeaDragonia



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaDragonia/pseuds/BeaDragonia





	A Good Scrubbing

Raelyn was hot, she had had enough of the sun today, and was wishing for a relaxing dip in the bathing pool when the last of her chores were done flying clean up after fall.

 _The heat does not bother me, but I am waiting too for my swim._

“We will scrub you well my dear one, until your skin shines like the sunlight. Here is our last stop.”

Tympeth spiraled down easily and landed near to the hold to allow for Raelyn to get down and take the report that she was stopping for.

“Nothing to report queen rider Raelyn. The dragons got it all this go round. So no burrows and no signs anywhere, give my regards to the weyr.” The lord holder told Raelyn as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

“My thanks Lord Holder, I am glad to hear that all went well.” Raelyn replaced the scarf she had been using on her forehead around her neck again, and then with a smile and a wink of her green eyes at the handsome single Lord she turned and climbed back aboard her dragon and they took off.

Once above the tops of the trees that had been saved for another time, with an order from Raelyn Tympth took them home /between/. Coming out above the weyr star stones, Tympth took them down to the opening where their weyr was long enough for Raelyn to grab the scrubbing bag that hung on the peg high in the opening of the weyr. She had placed it there to keep from having to get down to gather up the needed supplies to scrub her weary dragon and herself.  Backing out of the weyr she took them to the pool where other dragons were just finishing with their riders.

Raelyn slid from her dragon as Tympth waded into the ever deepening water. Once she had submerged she came back towards Raelyn and awaited the sweet sand scrubbing that she loved so much. Raelyn laughed at Tympth when she tried to rub up against the brush and get a harder scrub from Raelyn. “You my dear are a scrub fiend.”

 _It itches there today, and yes I like the feel of the scrubbing._

“I know you do after all this time and all these years of scrubbing I better know what you like.”

 _As well as I know what you like._

“That is true my dear one, we know each other well, inside and out.”

 _Speaking of _knowing_ when are you going to get another man in your life? I have seen you looking at that Lord Holder, but he is not available for us. I have noticed that nice sleek looking Bronze, his rider is nice. I like them both._

Raelyn laughed again. “You are a matchmaking fool of a dragon you know that?”

 _I would prefer you to take a mate before I rise again. You never know who will win and who won’t when I rise. I will admit that I have a couple preferences, but none outweighs the other. I however don’t want to have you wake with a sodden drunk in your bed after I rise if that one were to catch me._

“I doubt he will win a flight with you my dear one, you are too young for him and he is slowing down in his older age. You will allow someone who is fast and sleek. And I will be happy with whomever you choose and the rider to go with it.”

 _I may choose him because you don’t want him too. Hmpfh._

“You wouldn’t allow that to happen, I know you better.”

 _You never know, I can be cantankerous when I want to be._

“But you would never choose based on being cantankerous when it comes to your eggs.”

 _Yes, you are correct, I would want only my best for my eggs, only the fastest, and strongest of the bronzes will be my mate._

As their talk had progressed so had the scrubbing, soon Tympth was scrubbed clean and laying in the heat on the sand that allowed for her to be oiled easily. Pouring oil on her beloved golden dragon was one of her favorite things. She loved the spicy smell that emanated from Tympth, it would forever remind her of the hatching day that she had been chosen to be the rider of this precocious golden beauty.

 _Yes, I am a golden beauty, and none will forget it either when I rise._

“Yes my dear one Tympth you will make a spectacle of the entire thing as always. At least it’s never a dull moment when you rise.” Giving a pat to her dragon she settled between her neck ridges and said, “Let’s go back to the weyr, I’m tired and ready to settle down for the night.”


End file.
